The present invention relates to carrying devices and, more particularly, to a utility backpack with the functionality to simultaneously accommodate and carry bulky and elongated unwieldy items, especially when the elongated items have a pointy end.
Currently there is no adequate hands-free solution for an individual to carry on their back both bulky and elongated unwieldy items, especially when the elongated items may have a pointy end, such as the stake end of an umbrella pole. And so typically the individual would need to use at least one of their hands to carry both such bulky and elongated unwieldy items even if they had a backpack.
As can be seen, there is a need for a utility backpack with the functionality to simultaneously accommodate and carry bulky and elongated unwieldy items, especially when the elongated items have a pointy end.